deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Dedede
King Dedede & Escargoon vs. Rap Rat & Fire Sumo is a "What If?" episode of Death Battle featuring King Dedede and Escargoon from the Kirby ''series against Rap Rat from the ''Rap Rat ''video board game and the Fire Sumo from the ''Mario animated series. Please keep in mind that this battle will not feature any information from the Rap Rat creepypasta. Description In one corner, the King and his servant. In the other, the Boss and the world's most powerful Sumo Bro. Which director will be victorious? Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: Since the dawn of humanity, people have always required some direction. It takes responsibility to give the right directions. Boomstick: But these two leaders clearly lack that responsibilty. Wiz: King Dedede, the king of Dreamland, is accompanied by his servant Escargoon. Boomstick: Rap Rat, the Boss of his own game, is accompanied by the Fire Sumo. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! King Dedede (Cue Masked Dedede) Wiz: King Dedede has been the main enemy of Kirby ever since he first came to Pop Star. His hatred for Kirby is so strong he buys monsters to fight him almost every day! Boomstick: That doesn't seem to stop him from teaming up with Kirby when the situation calls for it, though. Wiz: But Kirby isn't the only person King Dedede doesn't care for. He doesn't care for the citizens of Cappy Town and occasionally even mistreats his own soldiers. Boomstick: That's right. His own soldiers. He mistreats the only things that stop the citizens of Cappy Town from dethroning him! Wiz: King Dedede doesn't care much for ruling over his kingdom. The real reason he became king was simply so he could get away with stealing food from his citizens. Boomstick: He's clearly stolen quite a lot. Seriously, just look at him! Wiz: You often see King Dedede carrying around his hammer. This is his main weapon in combat, and he's quite skilled at using it. Boomstick: He also keep a GIANT ENGINE IN HIS HAMMER! I mean seriously, who does that? Wiz: The engine is for one of the king's most powerful techniques, the Jet Hammer. The more he charges it, the harder it hits. Boomstick: Unfortunately, charging it too long damages him, so he'll have to release it eventually. Wiz: King Dedede is also capable of inhaling and flying like his greatest enemy. But unlike Kirby, he can't copy the abilities of who he inhales. Boomstick: Another one of his attacks involves him tossing his soldiers at the enemies. Seriously, how are these guys not revolting? Wiz: His Super Dedede Jump allows him to both recover quickly and deal great damage to opponents. But his ultimate attack is the Dedede Burst, where he inhales his opponents close, slams them with three flaming hammer spins and finishes them off by throwing a bomb at them. Boomstick: He may seem to just be a fat bird, but you do not wanna get in a fight with this abusive maniac! Escargoon (Cue Gourmet Race) Wiz: The king's assistant in this battle is the sneaky snail Escargoon. Boomstick: If you think he doesn't look like he could do much, you probably wouldn't be surprised to know that he can't do much. Wiz: One of Escargoon's main advantages is his shell. He can retreat into his shell for defense. Boomstick: Escargoon also has used quite a few weapons, including a Bazooka! Wiz: There is also the Escar-droid, a robot built by Escargoon. The robot will follow any order. Boomstick: But the best thing about the Escar-droid is it's combat form, where it gets a sword! Wiz: Don't forget about the aerial form, where it can fly and fire cannons. Boomstick: Escargoon may seem useless, but he still does have quite a few tricks up his sleeve! Rap Rat (Cue Monopoly Theme) Rap Rat Announcer: Rap Rat is a board game you play with a video. Boomstick: Wiz, who is this guy? Wiz: That's Rap Rat's announcer. Boomstick: I'll take care of this. Gunshot is heard, followed by something dropping onto the floor. Boomstick: Alright, we can continue now. Wiz: Rap Rat often pops up at random in the game, just to give orders. Boomstick: I played Rap Rat once. I shot the TV when he popped up. Nobody orders me around. Wiz: Uhh, right. Rap Rat doesn't seem to be one for combat, simply giving orders and retreating after. Rap Rat Announcer: He ain't no ghost, he's in a shopping centre now! Boomstick: Wait, didn't I shoot you? Fire Sumo (Cue Fortress Boss) Wiz: The Fire Sumo is no normal Sumo Bro. He is capable of cracking the ground itself. Boomstick: Wait, is that seriously the only difference between him and the other Sumo Bros? Wiz: Basically. Regular Sumo Bros usually stomp to summon fire and sometimes even lightning. Boomstick: Another advantage the Sumo Bros have is the spike on their heads. If you try to jump on him, you'll be injured! Wiz: A Sumo Bro was also once turned giant by Kamek's magic. Boomstick: There is nothing better than a giant fire turtle! Wiz: The Fire Sumo isn't completely invincible, though. He is vulnurable to attacks from the sides. Boomstick: Even with the weaknesses, the Fire Sumo is still a powerful foe! Death Battle! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Fight (Cue Pokemon Centre) "Chef Kawasaki! Where's my lunch!?", King Dedede called. The chef ran in quickly and gave the king his lunch. Suddenly, a rat popped out of the wall. "I'm taking your lunch!", the rat called as he jumped out of the hole. It grabbed King Dedede's lunch. (Cue Mini-Fortress) "Hey, gimme back my food!", King Dedede shouted at the rat. "Everybody say 'Rap Rat!'", the rat shouted. "Who do you think you are, ordering me around!?", the king shouted. "If Rap Rat asks you to do something, you must do it because he's the boss.", said Rap Rat's Announcer. "No way, I'm the king!", King Dedede said. "It's lunchtime, and if I don't eat, I'm history!", said Rap Rat. "Well, you aren't taking my lunch!", King Dedede shouted. "If I can't eat, we'll have to kill you! Fire Sumo, come on out!", called Rap Rat. Fight (Cue Gourmet Race Brawl) King Dedede ran at Rap Rat and swung his hammer at him. However, Rap Rat dodged and jumped back into his hole and it sealed up. The Fire Sumo stomped his foot, and fire moved towards King Dedede. However, Escargoon went in front of the king and retreated into his shell. King Dedede then threw a Waddle Dee at the Fire Sumo. The Fire Sumo laughed, but then he noticed his Waddle Dee was wearing a bandana. The Waddle Dee pulled out a spear and began stabbing the Fire Sumo. The Fire Sumo stomped, and a bolt of lightning struck the Waddle Dee. The Waddle Dee fell back, dazzed. King Dedede then Inhaled the Fire Sumo and spat him out. Then he swung his hammer at the Fire Sumo, but it dodged. The Fire Sumo then stomped his foot, and the floor cracked beneath King Dedede, causing him to fall down. The Fire Sumo then turned to face Escargoon. But while the Fire Sumo was distracted, King Dedede flew back up behind the Fire Sumo and began charging the Jet Hammer. SLAM! The Fire Sumo was knocked back at the wall. However, Kamek swooped into the room and used his magic on the Fire Sumo. (Cue Dark Star Core) The Fire Sumo began growing to a giant size. When it finished growing, it roared.Escargoon sent out the Escar-Droid. "Attack that monster!", King Dedede ordered. The Escar-Droid went into attack mode and began swinging it's sword at the Fire Sumo. The Fire Sumo was nearly unaffected and stomped it's foot, striking the Escar-Droid with lightning. This supercharged the Escar-Droid. It went into aerial mode and fired his cannons at the Fire Sumo. However, the Fire Sumo stomped and fire jumped at the Escar-Droid, melting it. Escargoon pulled out a Rocket Launcher and fired it at the Fire Sumo, shrinking it back down. The Waddle Dee jumped back up and stabbed the Fire Sumo in the head, killing it. "Hey Rap Rat, come on out! There's plenty of bananas for you to eat!", King Dedede called. Rap Rat jumped back out of his hole and began eating the bananas. The bananas were so tasty that Rap Rat didn't noticed King Dedede was charging the Jet Hammer. When Rap Rat turned around to thank the King, he got squashed by the Jet Hammer, killing him. KO! Results (Cue Green Greens) Boomstick: Revenge is a dish best served with bananas. Wiz: Rap Rat abandoning the Fire Sumo only lead to an easy victory for Dedede. After all, it was basically four against one out there. Boomstick: Even if Rap Rat helped in combat or gave the Fire Sumo directions, it's unlikely it would help much. Wiz: Even with Kamek's magic, Sumo Bros aren't particularly too durable. Something like a Rocket Launcher could take it out. Boomstick: In the end, Rap Rat's chances of success were flattened. Wiz: The winners are King Dedede and Escargoon. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Pufflehugs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles